


Loss

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Rape, Spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy and a young girl walk home after a farewell dinner with friends, the young boy suggests to try a shortcut through an alley. Big mistake. </p>
<p>This is a story where a young boy and girl are approached by a gang of men, the men rapes the girl in front of the boy as he is unable to do anything to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

She was my best friend, the two of us practically inseparable. The two of us have been together since kindergarten, our fateful encounter on the first day of school. I walked through the gates of the school with my knees weak and my palms sweaty, the nerves from my first day of school clearly getting the better of me. I walked around the compound, unsure of where I was going. It was then I noticed her, a small little girl with her brunette hair tied in pigtail. She wore a bright pink one piece dress decorated with frills, her small backpack slung across her shoulders as she chased a small kitten around. I ran up to her, trying to get her to stop chasing around the obviously frightened cat, as I flail my arms around. She became distracted from the cat as she looked at me, not looking in front of her, as she crashes headfirst into a large tree. I ran up to her, helping her up as I escort her to the infirmary, informing the school nurse the events that had unfolded before leaving the small girl in her care. 

It was only until a few hours after the start of the day did the young girl return to class, apologizing for her absence while introducing herself to the rest of the class as she was unable to do so at the start of the day. Her eyes rested on me, my eyes staring at her as we both stood up, raising our voices as we called out each other, neither of us believing that this was merely a coincidence. We sat next to each other in class, chatting about trivial things such as what we wanted to have for lunch, our families, our hobbies and our goal in the future. She blushed as we spoke about the last one, her hands fidgety as she embarrassingly admits that she wants to be a bride in the future. I laugh at her, receiving a smack on the arm in her retaliation, as I mock her cliche choice. 

The next few years were the best years of my life, the two of us classmates year after year, competing with each other in grades and sports, just two kids enjoying their youth together as the best childhood friends in the world. But all of that ended when I made a simple mistake, a mistake that resulted in horrifying consequences…

We were only 11 at the time, just about to enter junior high after graduating elementary school. The two of us were enrolled into the same school again, not that it was a surprise seeing how close we were, and we were just about to go celebrate our success. With a group of friends, the two of us decided to have a nice dinner at a family restaurant; I ordered a small hamburger set while she simply had a small tray of fries. We joked with each other, laughed with our friends and all in all enjoyed our final moments as elementary students. By the time we finished, it was already beginning to get dark. We waved goodbye to our friends, the two of us walking together as we head home.

“That was fun, don’t you think?” My best friend asked me as we walked side by side, the two of us looking up at the rising moon. I recoiled in surprise, not expecting the sudden question during our spontaneous moon-gazing session.

“Yeah… It’s kinda sad how we won’t see them every day anymore…” I admit as an awkward silence formed between us, neither of us able to think of a follow up to my depressing statement. We looked at each other at the same time, our eyes meeting as we quickly looked away. I felt my heart begin to beat faster, the loud thumping echoing inside my head as I beg the heavens to make it so that my childhood friend was unable to notice. I had noticed it for a while now, the changes in my body whenever my eyes met with hers, almost as if my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I couldn’t describe the feeling, it wasn’t fear nor was it sadness, but yet it was something in-between. I brushed it off, telling myself that I would try and discover this feeling in deeper detail another time. 

“Do you want to take a shortcut? I found this awesome alleyway that halves our travel time.” I blurt out to try and distract myself, my childhood friend jumping in shock at the sudden appearance of my voice. 

“I-Is it safe?” My childhood friend stutters as she hesitates to follow me, obviously cautious about the dangers of alleyways. Her mother would always say before the two of us leave for school, ‘Don’t wander in areas that are away from the sight of crowds.’ a very important piece of advice that all children must follow in order to protect their safety. I laughed it off, telling my childhood friend that it was perfectly fine and that she was just being a worrywart. Big mistake…

Sure enough, when the two of us, two small kids with innocent looks on their faces, walked into the alley, we were immediately trapped in the cage of danger. A large group of burly men, cigarettes in one hand and beer in the other, cornered us as we were forced to back up into a wall, my childhood friend and I grasping onto each other with our bodies shaking like leaves, fear in our step. I walked in front of her, trying to be as brave as I could in order to protect my best friend. But I wasn’t a knight I was weak. With a shove from the large men, I was sent flying into the opposite wall as they grabbed my childhood friend’s arm, pulling her towards them as they surrounded her. I hear my childhood friend screaming in fear, the sounds of her clothes being torn apart resounding through the alleyway. 

“Why don’t you show your little boyfriend how much of a slut you are?” I hear one of the men comment as the crowd parts like the red sea, providing me with the perfect view of my childhood friend resting on the ground, her beautiful hair roughed up as small marks from their assault covers her pale body. One of the men holds her up as they reveal her torn clothing, her uniform torn into two as her small breasts are exposed to the elements, the only thing covering her nipples being her disheveled hair. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, begging me to help her, but all I could do was lie there on the ground, frozen in fear as my body refused to move. The men laughed at my futile efforts as they finish their vile act, tearing apart the thin piece of fabric covering her treasured womanhood, revealing her tight lips and stray pieces of hair. She screamed out in fear, obviously scared of what the men were going to do. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything little man?” One of the men sarcastically asks as he removes his trousers, his large and hard pole standing at attention as the rest of the men follow suit. I stared in horror as he places my best friend onto the tip of his rod, tears already flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall as she begs for help. I try to move my limbs, but my body refused to obey my commands as I remain on the ground, my eyes glued onto the horror scene unfolding before me. I could only watch as the men force my best friend’s small lips down onto his shaft, a stream of blood flowing out of her secret garden as she loses her maidenhood, my childhood friend screaming in pain as she feels herself losing her purity. 

She cries out for help, begging for mercy as the men refuse to listen, the one man continuing to shove her frail and small body up and down his length as he cruelly rapes her. I couldn’t do anything but sit there, my best friend crying her eyes out as she gets forcefully deflowered and pounded before me, her eyes begging me to help her. Soon after the initial penetration, I see the other men surround her, blocking my eyes from the horrendous event happening not even 5 feet from my position as I hear my friend’s muffled screams, my mind only able to imagine what forms of torture they were doing to her. 

“I’m going to cum… take it all you little slut!” I hear one of the men, the first man, exclaiming his impending ejaculation as my childhood friend screams again, drops of white landing onto the ground. At that moment, the group of men scatter as they prepare to change positions, allowing my eyes to catch a glimpse of my childhood friend jerking around on the ground, spots of white covering her face and belly as she lies there in pain. She looks at me with her dull eyes, almost as if she was blaming me for my incompetence, as if I had betrayed her. I wasn’t even able to say a single word before the group of men surround her again, her small body lifted off the ground as I hear the sound of skin against skin once more, tears rolling down my cheek as I am forced to sit there and listen to the rape of my best friend, my weak body not even able to help her. 

“Why don’t we let your boyfriend have a better view?” I hear one of the man’s voices between my sobs, the group of men parting again as my eyes widen in shock. I sat there simply watching, my eyes refusing to take in what was happening in front of me. There was my best friend, my pure, beautiful and innocent best friend, with a cock in all of her holes, including her mouth and ass. She looked horrible, like she was experiencing hell on Earth, as the three men pound into her holes, abusing her body as they assault all of her available orifices. 

The three men moan in pleasure as my childhood friend simply remains motionless like a sex toy, all life in her eyes gone like her virginity. I see the three men feel release at the same time as a shower of white covers my best friend’s body, her brown hair completely coated in the vile men’s disgusting semen. I couldn’t bear to watch any longer, I muster up all of the strength in my body as I try to stand, to fight back. But once I see the men look at me with their eyes as fierce as a lion and their fans exposed, I could only feel fear as I fall back onto the ground. 

I stand up again, trying my hardest to get over my weakness on willpower alone, my wish to save my friend far greater than the fear inside me. I knew it was too late, but I could still try and save her. I got back onto my feet as I walked towards the men, one small step at a time, my mind set on saving my best friend. But all of my strength immediately leaves my body as I move closer to my best friend, the sounds of the small girl moaning in pleasure as the feeling of being raped destroys her mind. I back away from her, my determination escaping my body as all I could do was run away, leaving my friend to her fate.

It has been about a month since then, my best friend never returning home to her parents or attending classes. I was questioned by her mother, and then by the police, about her, but all I could do was scream in fear as I recall that painful memory, the sight of my best friend losing her innocence as I sat there, watching. What made it worse was by the time I had finally decided to save her, it was already too late and she was gone.

I still visit that alley whenever I could, almost as if I was unable to accept the fact that the girl by my side was now gone. It wasn’t like she was dead, but she was most definitely no longer alive. I look over the dirty floor, the stains from where my best friend lost her virginity permanently etched into the ground like it was in my heart. It was then I heard her voice once again, crying out for something I was not able to decipher. I ran around the corner as I sought for the source of her voice, hoping my mind wasn’t playing tricks on me. 

But this time, I wished that it was just my mistake. As I ran around the corner, my eyes fell onto the sight of my childhood friend, a needle in her arm and her hair bleached. Her beautiful skin ruined with bruises and marks from where she had obviously been injecting herself. She was currently bouncing on the man who stole her virginity, her pussy dripping with white as the rest of the men surround her. She grabs onto their cock as she strokes them slowly, wrapping her lips around some of them like a whore.

I ran away from the scene in shock, all of my hopes forever lost as the sight of my best friend lost to the gangsters permanently stuck in my mind. Tears form at my eyes as my mind replays that horrible scene over and over again, the feeling of losing the one I had loved breaking my heart. I cry out in sadness as I finally realize that she was never going to be back by my side, that she was lost forever and all because I wasn’t able to protect her that everything was due to my mistakes and my irresponsible decisions. I cry as I apologize to my old friend, the one now gone from the world.

“I’m sorry…”


End file.
